one small kiss
by Arabella Blue-Dusk
Summary: a little Valduggery, dedicated to NerdySkeleton and LythiaHarpen. 1st Valduggery : please read and review, a short and sweet story, thanks! xx
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot of Valduggery, it's a slightly changed extract from one of my deleted stories :) never done a Valduggery before, hope it's okay.**

* * *

_Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon_

* * *

**WARNING! LIME! Do not proceed unless you dont mind M chapters- if you dont like M chapters and you read this, you may be scarred for life! *scary music* 'dun dun daaa!' not really, its only light M nothing too bad- in fact for all its worth you could rate it 'very detailed T' anyway... Valduggery. (skul is (somehow) human).**

Valkyrie had grown very fond of Skulduggery over the years and only recently had she learnt he had also.

Skulduggery was led on his side with one hand on the bed and one resting on the pillow just above his head. He was watching Valkyrie who lay asleep beside him on her bed, he looked at her delicate features as she mumbled unknowingly. She pouted and then a flicker of a smile spread across her face, she made a small noise like some kind of giggle then he watched her as her limbs started to twitch.  
Skulduggery looked at her facial expressions, and was getting worried as her limbs twitched more so and faster.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and Skulduggery prepared to hug her as he expected her to start to cry as she usually did after nightmares. But she didnt cry, she just turned to face Skulduggery and smiled, then she rested her head on the pillow, inches away from his face. He smiled back at her and she reached up to his hand above his head and she pulled it to her chest and placed his hand on her heart and held it there.

He smiled as he felt her heart beat, a fast but steady rhythm.

He moved his other hand to her other hand and gently moved it to where his heart should be, she felt a slow and abnormal rhythm but it was comforting, she smiled at him and whispered

"I love you..."

She felt his sweet breath fan across her face and she momentarily forgot how to breathe.

The next time he breathed Valkyrie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then she opened her eyes and smiled.

Skulduggery's eyebrows arched in a way of being confused.

She sighed, they had only slept **on** the same bed together but so far they had never even kissed.

Skulduggery had the same thought and he inched slowly towards Valkyrie's face.

Valkyrie stayed very still where she was as she watched Skulduggery come closer to her face.

He was nervous, but she was more so.

He reached over and carefully took Valkyrie's face in his hands, he handled her very carefully, only his fingertips at her temples, his palms at her cheekbones and jawline, like she was a piece of elegant pottery- delicate and easily breakable.  
Valkyrie's breath became slightly uneven.  
Skulduggery came closer and her eyelids flickered shut.  
Valkyrie's head was spinning and asking non-sensical questions by the time his soft lips touched hers, for the moment she concentrated on inhaling and exhaling.  
He lingered his mouth on hers, gentle, warm and soft.  
She moved her hands up to his neck and clung to him.  
She felt his lips curve upwards as he gently pulled away from her.  
She smiled.  
He smiled back, she rolled over and cuddled into him so her back was tightly against his chest and she brought her knees to her chest and Skulduggery fitted his knees carefully behind hers. He wrapped his arms gently around her waist.  
It was only a small kiss, it was sweet and he had been a gentleman about it, but that small kiss had still left her heartbeat racing.  
She was still smiling as they drifted off to sleep...

* * *

**Someone asked me how well I could handle Valduggery, hope this is good enough...**  
**Please dont be too harsh- my first proper Valduggery story.**  
**Please review to tell me what you think.  
ABD**  
**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided that I would carry this on a little, but let's take it one chapter at a time- I make no promises to update continually or regularly. Although I do appreciate the lovely reviews and support I have recieved so far! So thank you!**

* * *

Skulduggery lay next to Valkyrie's sleeping form, she was curled up next to him, and he dared not make any movement because he didn't want to wake her. A slight creak of the bed could jolt her from the embrace of sleep, which he knew, she barely sought solace in.  
He lay curled on his side, his eyes roaming her form- the expanse of her muscled but slender back, her toned arms, rear and legs, the glossy sheet of dark hair, cascading over her pale shoulders and neck, settling at her slim waist. He smiled lightly to himself.  
Valkyrie reminded Skulduggery in a way of his wife. It was cruel in a way, that he should be reminded so constantly of her in Valkyrie, but in the same way, it felt like a blessing- a second chance.

He longed to hold her in that moment, to reach out and pull her close to him, but he wouldn't. He willed himself not to touch her, not to disturb her sleep, her peaceful sleep.  
This night, there had been no nightmares so far, and for her sake, he hoped none would come.  
He would always fend them off if they did come, but he hoped that tonight he wouldn't need to, that she would be allowed one night of calm sleep.

More than he could ever hope for. All he could hope for was meditation at best.  
He sighed, how cruel it was to be denied the luxuries of human form it was to him sometimes. It stopped him from sharing experiences properly with her.

He listened to her deep breaths. And as he listened, he took them in, letting the sound of rushing air from her lips wash over him like a calming wave, he sighed and took one longing look at her peaceful form, before closing his eyes and drifting into a soothing state of meditiation.

* * *

**Short I know, but hopefully short but sweet!  
Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
